Lieutenant Frost
by Lilc93
Summary: It's a soul reapers job to escort dead souls to the soul society. Despite not being a normal soul, Jack is still a dead soul. The guardians weren't expecting a shinigami when they kidnapped there new member. "That's lieutenant Frost to you, kangaroo!"
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be just when Hitsugaya became a captain in Bleach and a hundred or so years after Jack discovered no one could see him in Rise of the Guardians. Warning slightly AU!**

**I don't own Bleach or Rise of the Guardians.**

_**Jack's P.O.V.**_

I sighed from my perch on a tree as I see children, who can't see me and probaly never will, play in the snow I created. A sudden snapping of a twig from behind me snaps me out of those depressing thoughts as I turn around to see what's going on. To my surprise there's a lone child staring at the tree I'm in. I sigh again as I look for what he could possibly be staring at, I hate it when a child looks through me. I hear him make a annoyed little noise as I look for what he's staring at, I didn't see any living things and children would find staring at a tree for this long boring so what...? My question is suddenly answered as a snowball hits me in the face and knocks me off the tree. I feel the child poke me and I'm annoyed because he just knocks me off a tree and then-**WAIT A MINUTE, HE CAN TOUCH ME?! **After that startling discovery I look up and our eyes meet, the look in his eyes and how they focus on me tells me that **HE. CAN. SEE. ME! **I immediatly pick him up and hug him out of pure happiness. I make a mental note that his feet are now about a foot off the ground, wow he's short! After the shock from my random hug wears off I hear him grunt in annoyance and anger as I put him down, blushing slightly. Since he still seems to be gathering his thoughts I take time to study the boy before me, my first beleiver, my still shocked mind screams at me.

He was, like I said before, really short around 4'4 or something like that. His hair was a bright snow white that matched my own and despite the fact that it wouldn't be possible his hair is so spiky that I'm surprised it didn't stab my eyes out when I was hugging him earlier. Speaking of eyes, his were a pretty shade of teal that before this day I didn't know nature could produce. They were also narrowed and way too hardened for a child. His petite frame was swallowed by over sized black clothes tied together by a white sash around his waist, he also seemed even smaller and cuter, like a child trying on their parents clothes, in the over sized white coat like thing he was wearing, it had a large and weird symbol on the back and little decorations running along the bottom. I noticed all these things within the few seconds it took him to gather his thoughts. The child then grunts in annoyance and slight anger so I put him down and blush. He looks me in the eyes, and my heart starts beating quickly (HE CAN SEE ME, HE CAN SEE ME, HE CAN SEE ME!) "Who are you and what's with your spiritual pressure? He asks as he puts his hand on the handle of a sword I just now noticed he had. I blink in astonishment, "Spiritual pressure?" I couldn't help but ask.

_**Captain Hitsugaya's P.O.V.**_

I sigh as I trudged through the thick forest serching for the odd spiritual pressure I was sent to check on, when I suddenly stop. Looks like I found it, but that's not what got me stopping. This spiritual pressure was... wintery, to say the least. Not more Icy like mine was or more Snowy like that Kuchiki girl's, it was just like winter. I follow it and as I get closer I can sence that whatever this is has about as much spiritual pressure as a high level lieutenant. I put my hand on Hyorinmaru as I finally get to the sorce and I'm surprised. It's a kid with hair the same snow white color as mine, who doesn't seem to have any weapons besides the thin wooden staff he's holding but I still keep my guard up because who's to say that he isn't like the head captain, that staff could be a gigantic sythe for all I know! He's peacefully sitting in a tree watching children play in the snow. I'm walking to go confront him when I step on a branch and he whirls around to look at me. To my immence displeasure he just sighs, SIGHS, and starts looking around him, the nerve of some pepole! So I smirk as I throw a snowball that nails him in the back of the head, no one from the Soul Society is watching so it's not like that will make everyone think that I'm a child that can't handle being a captain. CRAP, he fell out of the tree and that's a long fall. So I walk over and poke him to make sure he's still alive. When he looks up me annoyed I'm not expecting the annoyance to melt away and be replaced by disbelief and wonder. I thought the look he was giving me was weird enough but then he just has to randomly pick me up and hug me. I can only freeze in surprise for awhile, what is wrong with him that made him hug me, a complete stranger? The shock from the hug suddenly wears off and I grunt in annoyance and anger to let him know that, I'M READY TO GET THE FUCK DOWN NOW! As he puts me down he blushes and I can't help but think that he's just a innocent child. I push those thoughts away as I remember that I'm on a mission and this boy is my target. I leave Hyorinmaru in its sheath because he's not being hostile and honestly, I don't want to hurt anyone who would give me a kind look, but you never know what types of abiliteys a person could be hidding so I grab hold of Hyorinmaru and ask him, "Who are you and what's with your spiritual pressure?"

Given the large amount of power I senced from him earlier I can honestly say I'm suprised when he says "Spiritual pressure?" At first I think that surley this kid is joking around, but when I look up (The weirdos got a good foot on me) into his eyes I can see that the confusion is genuine. I just couldn't leave a person with that much power alone to get their soul eaten by the hoards of hollows they'd no doubt attract so I decide I'll teach him how to control his powers and tell the Soul Society that he was just a hollow who was good at hiding and was dead now. After all, I'll need an excuse for why I stayed so long and it would be a shame for such a happy and fun loving child to be suckered into being a shinigami.

"Sit down, this is going to take awhile." I say with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach or Rise of the Guardians.**

_Jack's P.O.V._

I remember staring at the kid in utter shock. It was nearly unbelievable, but then again, I have winter powers and I know the Easter bunny and Santa. Toshiro had seemed to notice the way I avidly try to keep the conversation going and the way I kept inching towards him, because he gave me a small smile after a moment of hesitant silence and says "You can come with me if you want to." I didn't know what to say so I just dumbly nodded. He let out a gentle laugh and took my hand before walking away from there. That was three weeks ago and after extensive teachings about controlling my reiatsu, Toshiro finally deemed me ready to go to the soul society.

_Toshiro's P.O.V._

I remember looking the kid in the eyes and seeing mind blowing loneliness as I noticed how he was keeping the conversation going untill the original topic was long forgotten and how he seemed to want to be as close to me as possible. Really a kid like that would have nothing to lose becoming a soul reaper. It was painfully obvious that he didn't have a life or family...or he did and they were terrible. I snaped myself out of my thoughts and told him "You can come with me if you want to." I could see the immense shock in his eyes as he stared at me for a minute before dumbly nodding, I laughed as I took his hand and led him away. That was three weeks ago and since then I had been training Jack to control his reiatsu and today he had finally gotten good enough to get to the soul society without any casualties. I think that he'll get along good with most of the soul reapers.

**AN: As you probably noticed, Toshiro is and will be really OOC. This is because he just became a captain and I think it's believable to say that without decades of hard work that being a captain entails and avoiding anything that could be considered childish like it's death itself, he would have a more gentle and childish personality. If there wasn't anyone from soul society to go "He's a captain?! He's just a kid!" then I think that said personality would come out. When he's acting OOC later in the story, it will either be because I think meeting up with Jack and knowing him for a long time would change that aspect of his personality or I accidentally f***ked it up, it's about a fifty-fifty chance. Also, rated T for swearing, you know the shinigami would teach Jack every swear word under the sun. Sorry, I'm just rambling now! Leave a review and don't be afraid to PM me if you have a question.**

**Hhhhhhhi****, Thanks and I will continue until the end!**

**Moonstarslight****, I don't want to give any spoilers {Despite the title and description that pretty much tell you exactly what's going to happen} So i'll just say that if we were playing hot cold, you would be on the sun in a winter jacket. Thanks for the review.**

**NerdyLittleCray****, Thank you, these reviews are putting my tired muse on a sugar rush.**

**PCheshire****, Thanks for the review and everyone listen up because this question is important! Yes he doesn't have a captain level reiatsu, but he's also untrained and if your full reiatsu came before you were trained than about half of the soul society would have froze to death, or died in a million other ways from all the future soul reapers that lived with the regular souls. Also, in this story spirits don't have reiatsu, Jack is a very rare one in a million exception. The only other spirit that has any is Tooth but she only has a little bit, it's my way of helping her keep up with the other guardians [Who have wepons and or powers that are more useful than the ability to fly in battle.] despite the fact she doesn't know what it is. Also, thanks for posting with the word reiatsu, I forgot how to spell that and typing out spiritual pressure is really tedious.**


End file.
